


Time in the Ship

by Judecake



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Other, Post-Season/Series 04, Random & Short, They needs a hug, They talk about their feels, neither Adora nor Bow nor Princesses nor even the Horde are here, not yet, they are alone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-16 10:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judecake/pseuds/Judecake
Summary: Time passes, and they don't even know what time it is. Housed in a cell, there is only one thing that both can do.Talk.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No, this is not Glitra. Sorry ; -;

The cell to which they had been thrown was dark and cold. A technological barrier prevented them from leaving and their only means of entertainment was to look through a window at the stars in space, shattered planets, ships, and from time to time, Etheria. They both wondered what was happening out there.

Catra was sitting hugging her legs, and Glimmer placed both her legs in only one direction and supported herself with one of her hands. And both were turning their backs.

None had dared to talk to each other until now. And although they disliked, even if they could not stand, they had nothing else to do. And both had many doubts about each other. Glimmer was the first to speak.

"Hears..."

"What?" Catra asked in a rather calm tone. Her eyes were focused on immersing himself in her thoughts, and not even her tail or ears moved.

"I wanted to ask about something." Glimmer admitted with some shyness.

"Do it."

"Why did you save me?"

Catra was silent for a few minutes, and Glimmer waiting for the answer. The hairy Queen caressed her cloak of doubt.

Catra inhaled and exhaled heavily through her mouth, and supported one of her arms on one of her legs, while the other threw herself and looked at Glimmer with narrowed eyes, as if it were an obvious answer.

"Why didn't you kill me?"

Glimmer recalled Catra's request before the Heart was activated and both ended up in the Horde Prime ship. She asked her to kill her. And for a moment, Glimmer felt mixed feelings with her.

But she didn't have to admit it in front of her. She frowned in shame and his cheeks turned crimson.

" _Fair point._ "

She turned her eyes again, and they both stared at the stars from the purple window, the only thing that illuminated the dark room.


	2. Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A game triggers a little disscusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who updates at 5 in the morning? I of course! Enjoy the read!

The time they spend in the cell is totally boring, and they hardly address the word or the look only sometimes.

"Did you get it?"

"I think so..."

Catra's hurried voice came forward, "Fine, then .."

They hid their right hands behind them and moved closer.

They both nodded and spoke in unison. "One, two, three ... Robot, Laser or Shield."

Glimmer took out a Laser and Catra a Shield, and the Shield could not be penetrated by the Laser so she won. Glimmer got a little angry.

"That's cheating!"

"You just met the game. How could you tell if it's cheating or not? It's a bit silly." Catra's voice remained as neutral as ever. Glimmer thought he was trying to get tough in front of her, why did it have to be that way?

"Do you know what is silly? That all of this is because of you. That my mother has gone, that I have fought with Adora, and that we are here is even your fault. You are evil!" For a moment the Shining Queen broke loose from her chains. She sighed to calm down and look at the cat with a wrinkled frown, which was not enough to intimidate the girl.

Her face barely wrinkled a little and approached that of the Princess, the height of Catra although it was not much the difference and the appearance so dry that it gave intimidated her a little and made her go back.

"You can blame me for that queen as much as you want."

" **" That Queen "?**! She was my mother!" no matter how much Glimmer was willing to follow, Catra continued.

"But you listened to the subject. He hadn't detected us even when I opened the portal, and I never forced you to activate your ancient super weapon, Sparkles. Don't confuse things, because even friendship has cracks. _Maybe i'm evil, but I saved your ass and you're here to check it out._ "

Glimmer's frown slowly fell apart and Catra moved away to a corner hugging her legs and her tail hugging herself.

Maybe Glimmer had to think about some things, and now she had nothing else to do.


	3. Security

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is something about Catra that surprises Glimmer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for updating late again. I try to bring another chapter as an apology for this fanfic as well.

The ship was moving, and this time, what was seen from that purple window was Etheria surrounded by stars and some ships wandering around.

  
Both questioned what was happening below. The round planet looked as usual but with the ships nearby it wasn't the feeling it conveyed. Glimmer took a breath and exhaled calmly from her mouth.

Catra was trying to mark on the wall some stripes that she traced with her claws, her boredom was noticeable, Glimmer looked at her.

"How long do you think we'll be here?"

"I don't know. Maybe he'll call us again a couple of times until he gets rid of us."

Glimmer showed slightly that it scared her in her voice, "Do you think he will? He still does not discover that neither knows much about the Heart. He also needs me."

"That won't stop him from torturing us and making us suffer until we let go of everything, so try to sound credible from now on."

"Why is all this happening..."

Catra exhaled and sighed air just like Glimmer a while ago. "I wish too that this is not happening. That this mighty conqueror can destroy Etheria."

"I can't let that happen ..."

"Me neither. That's why I'll manage to get you out of here."

The little queen was a little surprised to hear that kind of comment from the cat. Even that she was so honest about it. Catra turned her gaze to the queen and they both crossed.

"Why ... would you do that?"

"Because I'm going to do things _right_ this time."

Glimmer's eyes sparkled naively at the security in the look of his opponent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I bring news: This fic is actually part of a story that is a one-shot. But just because I saw that many things were confusing I decided to make a prequel and sequel to it. It is in Spanish on my profile, but I will translate it into English.


	4. Little fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little fight.

Glimmer was practically thrown into the cell by the Horde Prime clones.

Her face represented the discomfort and frustration she had. She felt useless before she even had how to defend herself against him. Catra was lying in a corner facing the quiet window.

She was the only one who until now had not been requested before Horde Prime, and rarely brought anything they could eat, Catra was getting pale even though she didn't seem to notice it.

"You still don't get used to being without your magic sparks, huh?" Catra moved her tail a little before throwing it to the ground. Glimmer was irritated.

"I'm going to get them back, you'll see." The queen's eyes creased, looking at Catra as if judging her.

"Accept it. No matter how many times you tried, I've seen you. We don't know what's going on out there. Without them you're useless, you don't know how to defend yourself and-" Catra had a surprise when the sophisticated princess headed with an air of rage at her without let her finish.

The little queen threw herself against the cat and she was dodged by pure luck. She had to get up and they both started a circle.

"Do you think I'm useless? I'll show you that I am not!" She grabbed Catra by the hair and banged her against the wall. Her opponent made a sound of pain, but she had to stop to hold Glimmer's hand, who was about to slap her.

"What do you think you do ?! This is not Etheria!"

"Do you think you're better than me just because I don't know how to defend myself?! You have no idea what I've done to defend myself!"

In the attempt to free his hand to attack, Glimmer went abruptly. He kicked Catra in the stomach and meowed in pain. As a reflection, he released the hand of the purple Queen and gave her a loud slap that made her face red, knocking her down. As soon as Catra realized, her nervousness became evident.

"I'm sorry! It was a reflection!" She approached her to help. But Glimmer was willing to continue the fight.

And both were interrupted by the hit of a cane to the technological barrier of a Horde Prime clone.

"Violence between prisoners is not allowed. Silence must reign or the prisoners will receive punishment." After he left, they both kept looking at each other. Catra with regret and Glimmer with hate.

"I will help you improve your physical abilities. _I know you can_."

Only those words were able to distance them and create that dense silent environment.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to develop a kind of relationship between them where they find things in common over time. And it will be like a kind of short fic with very short chapters. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Did you see what I have italicized the last line of Glimmer? It was to give more force to the word!


End file.
